Heaven and Hell, Abyss and Blood (DISCONTINUED)
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: Boletaria, Lordran, Drangleic, Lothric, and Yharnam these lands have plagued my dreams ever since I was five. They were Hell, They were Heaven. Little did I know how close I was to both and beyond. (To Love Ru, Soulsborne, Devil May Cry, Bayonetta and DOOM 2016)
1. The Sad Game of Life

**Chapter One: The Sad Game of Life**

My name is Jack Gehrman, and I am walking down the hallway out of my school.

I'm sixteen years old, I'm five foot eleven, I have black, straight, shoulder length hair with bangs that went past my lip and at the sides of my head in front of my ears, the hair was longer and went down to my collarbone, on the left side of my head my hair spiked slightly. On the back of my head, my hair go to my shoulders. I have an angular face and a well defined body.

I live by myself in a surprisingly big apartment, I'm a sophomore at Sainan High, I work at a restaurant as a cook, that is also a bar called The Gates of Hell. I like music, I like _making_ music, I like cooking, I like drawing, and I like playing video games. I'm also horribly depressed.

That's partially because I have very few friends.

Why?

Well, it's because of two things really. It's because of my eyes and the scars I have. My eyes are a piercing blood red, no one can go a few seconds without getting scared and quickly walking away. Also, my face is horribly scarred. There's one scar that goes down from the left side of my forehead to my left cheek crossing my eye with a horizontal scar going half an inch down from my left eye, making some kind of morbid upside down cross. I have a horizontal scar on my right cheek below my eye.

I have a vertical scar on the left side on my lips that doesn't make contact with the scars on the left side of my face. There are two scars on the far left side of my face that go down from my face to the top of my abdomen, fusing at the neck. I had a smile stiched into my face.

And finally there a deep horizontal scar on my neek that looked like someone slit my throat then crudely stiched it back together..

The rest of my _entire_ body was littered in scars and stitches.

But, people only saw the scars on my face and hands. It's because of the school uniform, and red scarf around my neck.

Thank God for blazer jackets.

And it's because of how I look that most people don't really like me. Hell most of the school _hates_ me because of how I look. Most people think I look like, and I quote.

"A foreign emo delinquent, that puts fake scars on his body for attention."

It's this is the reason why I hate them right back.

If only they knew how I got these scars.

What does it mean?

Well ever since I was five I've been having dreams about places that don't exist in this world, ancient medieval lands and a victorian city.

These dreams have rules you see, when I go to sleep my consciousness is transported to whatever land I'm going to; but whenever the dream starts no matter how long it takes the dream will _not_ end until I finish it. No matter how many times I die, I'll always come back because of some reason or another to finish it. The dreams usually involve me killing something, or completing some insane objective so you could see how I might die a lot.

The dreams are also messed up in the way of time if any at all.

For example when I go to bed I could rush and complete the dream in a two to three hours, but wake up in eight hours; or I could send years in the dreams and wake up when the bell rings for class when I was asleep for at least five minutes.

I get a scar every time I die that showed exactly how I died.

Only one person in each land will remember me. Yharnam is the only exception to this rule for three people remember me in this land.

Whatever is on my person comes with me into the dream.

All strength gained carries over into the next dream.

It all started with the kingdom of Boletaria, then Lordran, Drangleic, Lothric, and finally Yharnam.

These places gave me these scars, in eleven years they molded me from a young naive little boy, to a depressed young man who sees the world in many shades of grey.

I was freaked the fuck out at first, how could I not be I was five years old sleeping in my bed then all of a sudden I'm in some place called The Nexus and told I have to slay demons and collect souls. I was still in the body of a five year old mind you. But I didn't whine or complain, it took a while to get used to the killing but I managed. I was forced to mature, my body wouldn't grow up but my mind sure as Hell did.

I wasn't strong at all at first, but the Maiden in Black helped with that when I brought her back souls. It was hard but I never gave in. I couldn't if I wanted to. The five Archdemons were dead and Old One was lulled back to sleep. It took eight years, but I did it; I woke up in the morning the next day like the dream never happened.

Each land had something to show me, and it showed me just how bad things could get. How kingdoms and cities could reach the high of their prosperity just to hit rock-bottom after one simple mistake. How the most horrible things can occur with the best of intentions.

It was the same cycle every time I went to sleep. Boletaria, Lordran, Drangleic, Lothric, and Yharnam.

Rinse and Repeat.

This was going on for eleven years straight, it was like my own personal Hell and at the same time my sick and twisted Heaven. Just slip into unconsciousness and slaughter everything in my path, and take out all the frustration that I had in the "real world".

"GEHRMAN-SAN!"

Speaking of "real world".

I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at the person who brought me out of my musings. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. This is Yui Kotegawa, she has a _special_ place in my heart for how much I hate her.

I sighed, "Yes, Kotegawa-san." I said calmly.

"Why were you sleeping in class again!" she shouted.

"I already finished the test Kotegawa-san, you saw me turn it in _and_ it's the final class of the day. Cut me a break already." I said continuing my walk out of the school.

"That attitude is exactly why you can't make any friends." She scoffed. "You always put on fake scars. You wear that dumb scarf violating the dress code. You always get into fights. You always sleep in class. And who knows what else you're doing after school. You're nothing but a no good delinquent!-"

I stopped and turned around. I looked her in the eyes and glared right at her.

 **Third Person POV**

Jack glared right at her with as much hate as could muster.

Yui Kotegawa was the kind of person that Jack absolutely _hated_ with a passion. She judged him without getting to know him, she always thought _he_ was the one causing trouble when in truth he was the _victim._ She believed every rumor that talked shit about about him without even giving it a second thought.

Jack hated that kind of person.

Said person on the other hand was having a mini heartattack. Never in her life had she seen someone look at her with so much hate in her entire life. To Yui, her entire body went subzero and for the first time in a long time. She felt fear and wanted to do anything she could just to get away from the aura of hate that Jack was producing.

Jack quickly turned around and kept walking, he wanted to wring her neck but she wasn't worth it. He continued his walk down the hall and exited the school. He looked around, his eyes soften when he saw one of his few friends in the school.

Rito Yuuki, he's dense, clumsy, and an all around nice guy with a heart of gold. And he's a person that has earned Jack's respect in _spades._

How?

Well, Rito was the only person who even had the balls to go up and talk to Jack. At first Jack ignored him thinking that he was just another person that hated him and would leave him alone eventually. But he didn't instead he was as stubborn as a mule, and eventually the two became good friends.

 **Jack POV**

Rito was looking longingly at another one of my friends.

Haruna Sairenji, she's a cute girl who just so happens to be Rito's crush. We meet when we were kids so she knows I'm not a bad person, she _also_ has one Hell of a crush on Rito.

How they _haven't_ gotten together is beyond even me. Everyone ships them. And when I say everyone I mean _EVERY. ONE._

We call it Harito.

They never found out about that.

That is why I've came up with a plan, a plan _so_ ingenious that it could not possibly fail. But I'll need the help of my two other friends to do so.

And it just so happens that Haruna is talking to them right now.

Mio Sawada and Risa Momioka.

Just like Haruna, I knew Risa when we were kids.

Aw, the good ol days when she was an innocent little girl that had no idea what the internet was. Now she's perverted as _fuck_ and possibly bisexual, but I'm not one to judge. And she's been trying to get in my pants for God knows how long. Never knew why though, she deserves someone with a lot less emotional baggage than me.

And then there's Mio, she's also a pervert like Risa and somehow knows the measurements of the girls in school. Fun!

But yeah that's right, I've only got _four_ friends in the student body, which is pretty damn big by the way.

I walked up to Rito who was crouching behind a bush.

"So, you going to attempt to confess to Haruna again today?" I said.

"AHHHHHH!" Rito screamed in surprise.

"Ah, that's always fun to do."

"Jeez Jack-san you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Damnit Rito, you know I hate honorifics." Rito scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So, you going to tell her or what?"

"I'm trying to!"

"Dude, you've been trying for God knows how long"

"It couldn't have been _that_ long!"

"It's been nearly five months."

"I thought you said it was 'God knows how long'!"

"Details! Just go up and tell her how you feel, I promise she won't reject you."

"It can't be that easy Jack!"

"DO IT! JUST DO! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS!"

"I WON'T!"

"DO IT!"

At this Rito ran full speed towards Haruna, and stopped on a dime just about five feet in front of her. I calmly walked to the group standing in between Risa and Mio. Rito had Haruna's full attention.

"U-Um ah S-Sairenji...I...since the first time I saw you..." Rito stuttered.

"Do it. Do it. Do it." Risa, Mio and I chanted.

"I've always…always..."

"You can do it." the three of us said in sync

"Lo...lo...lo." Rito struggled

"Yes, almost there..." We said slowly, insync once more.

"Lo...Lov- I CAN'T DO IT!" Rito shouted.

Rito then ran wildly _around_ the school grounds...like a _fucking_ Jerry.

"Darn it!" Mio shouted.

"Damn it!" Risa shouted.

But I had the most appropriate reaction to this.

"Motherfucker, that tears it!" I shouted.

"Jack! Language!" Haruna scolded.

"English!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"We speak Japanese!"

"The text appears in English!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"The writers are American! They speak English!"

"What!?"

"Google Docs!"

"What are you saying!?"

"Nevermind..."

Rito tried to run past me but I grabbed him by the back of his blazer, and put him in a full nelson.

"This is for your own good Rito. Risa help me with Haruna, and Mio...get the rope."

"R-Risa what are you doing!?" exclaimed Haruna.

"Where are we going?" Rito asked frantically.

"We're goin' on an adventure! It's gonna be fun - for me!" I answered, "And believe it or not, you can't lose in this situation!"

Risa and I brought Rito and Haruna to a storage closet on the outside of the school while Mio tied their hands and legs together.

I'm pretty sure she fondled both of them.

Then, like the good friends we are, we shoved them in a closet and locked the door.

"Dammit Jack! You bastard let us out!" Rito shouted.

"Like I said Rito, you really can't lose here! Unless you die of thirst of course. Now tell her or die." I said gleefully

"Uhh guys?" Mio piped up.

Risa and I turned around to see the principal looking at us like we'd just murdered someone - and to be fair that's what it looked like.

"Did - did you just lock someone in a closet?"

"Yes. We locked Harito in there. They will fuck each other's brains out or they will starve." Risa responded confidently.

The principal adopted the Gendo Ikari thinking pose and said, "You're recording it right?"

Risa reached into my pocket took my smart phone turned it on and said, "Am now."

"...Proceed..." and then he walked off without another word.

And then he poked his head back around the corner and said, "Send it to me later. I need it for… research… things..." Risa waved dismissively.

"How long are you going to leave us here?" Haruna yelled from inside the closet.

"As long as it takes!" I shouted.

 **Timeskip to 8 P.M.**

"Okay let's take a peek now." Risa said. We creaked the door open. And we saw them in the middle of making out.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Risa, Mio, and I shouted out at the same time. And no, we didn't plan that.

The new couple yelped and jumped off each other when they realized we were looking/recording.

"See Rito? what'd I tell you?" I asked in a condescending tone

"She wouldn't reject me." he said lowly.

"And what happened?"

"Exactly what you said would happen."

"Damn straight! Also Risa, what did you find on the footage?"

"They were at foreplay before we opened the door." Risa said with a shit eating grin.

"Wait how did you know that!?" Rito shouted, blushing fiercely.

"That door isn't exactly soundproof." stated Mio.

"Wait how much footage do you have?" Haruna asked, her face atomic red.

"Well about four hours of it is just filled with nothing, but those last thirty minutes are pure gold," I said, "Don't worry, we'll edit it down for our own convenience."

"Also, Mio. Do you have the strike package?" I asked.

"Always," she replied.

"Wait wh-" I managed to blurt out as Mio handed them a cartoonishly large box

"In this box you will find a shit-ton of trojan brand condoms." she said

"Fine, we've gone half retard let's break the rules and go full." I decided

I tossed Rito a Berry Blue Gatorade that I just happened to have on me.

"Hey why don't I get a gatorade?" Haruna exclaimed.

I tossed her two Five Hour Energies

"You get the five hour energy. One for during and one to get home," I told her.

"Why don't I get a five hour energy?" Rito whined.

"Rito, I know your goddamn labido; you are going to take this fucking Gatorade and you are going to like it," I said firmly, "And mutherfucker, it's Berry fuckin' Blue You do not reject Berry fuckin' Blue."

"Okay…"

I leaned over and whispered to Mio, "What did you mean 'always'?"

"I'm _always_ prepared to get someone fucked. I conceptualized the strike package long before this ship even existed."

"You realize I was kidding right?" I asked

"Jack, you know I don't joke around with this shit." Mio said sternly.

"Huh..." I turned my head and faced Rito. "Well in any case. Rito, Haruna, you've got all night to fuck each others brains out. But if you two ever decide to go on a date head on to the restaurant The Gates of Hell, I work as the cook there so don't worry it's on the house. Also Risa can I get my phone back?"

Risa handed me back my phone and I turned to leave the school.

"Where are you going Jack?" Risa asked.

"The Gates of Hell, I start working at 8:45 P.M." I said smoothly.

"Ok, I know you're not actually going to the gates of Hell," She said

"I just said it's a restaurant."

"Touché."

I waved them goodbye and left the school grounds. after a good ten minutes of walking I reached into my pocket and fished out a pack of cigarettes. I opened package and pulled out a cigarette along with the lighter I had in it. I put the cigarette in my mouth, lit it, took in a long breath, breathed out and watched as smoke left my mouth. I was happy for Rito and Haruna, but truth be told, I was also slightly jealous of them. Those two were so innocent and happy together, unlike me. They could be enjoy their relationship without having to worry about the burden they were putting on each other. Meanwhile I was standing there with an encyclopedias worth of issues and insecurities that I wasn't willing to drag someone else into. Hence, the fact that I smoke and drink. But it wasn't like I resented them. They were my friends after all, and I'm not the type to hate someone for being happy.

I walked into The Gates of Hell. It was a humble little bar. Had calm and jazzy piano music, dim blue lighting, and depressing gothic architecture. Despite that, I like the place. I got to cook, meet interesting people, and I got paid well. Nobody really cared what I looked like. What's not to love, right?

Behind the counter was my Boss, bartender, and best friend, Rodin.

"What's good Jack?" Rodin asked "You're usually here a lot earlier."

I grinned and said, "Mission accomplished."

"They fucked?"

"They came pretty damn close. And they'd better be since we gave them a bunch of condoms, five hour energy bottles, and a Berry fuckin' Blue Gatorade."

"My nigga. Always give 'em the Berry fuckin' Blue."

"Encouraging two minors to fuck? On school property? That's very naughty of you," said a sensual British voice from right behind me. I didn't even need to turn around when I was hugged from behind. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Bayonetta," I said, "They were going to take each other's pants off eventually, so excuse me for speeding up the process."

Bayonetta always wore the same outfit. Some weird skin tight black latex material that would have let her fit right in with an Underworld movie. Her face was that of a stereotypical sexy gothic chick. Glasses and black hair that went down to her waist framed an attractive face. She had a mole that somehow worked in her favor on the bottom of her left cheek, near her lips. On her feet she wore these badass six inch heels that looked like they could be lethal if you pissed her off. Gold jewelry occasionally broke up the overwhelming black on her outfit. She had gray eyes that looked like they'd seen more than she was willing to let on.

Rodin backed me up. "He's right you know. They may be perfect for each other but it would have taken them fifty years to hold hands. Now they're fondling each other in five hours give or take."

"Four, actually," I said. "Risa, Mio and I stuffed them into the storage room at the edge of the school and waited for the inevitable…while recording it."

"Naughty, naughty boy~" Bayonetta said in a sing songy voice. Sometimes I wonder if she's dicking with me or if she just doesn't understand the concept of being subtle. I like to think it's a little of both, but women like that are hard to read.

"What? You don't like me anymore for being naughty?" I wasn't one to just lie down and take it.

"Of course not. I'll always love my precious little Jackie~" she said while resting her head on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, and took another puff of my cigarette. Bayonetta frowned at me.

"A boy your age shouldn't be smoking Jack." she scolded.

"I do a lot of things a boy my age shouldn't be doing Bayonetta." I said ominously. She raised an eyebrow at my choice of words

"So what do you guys want? I'm cooking after all."

They both paused for a second to think.

"Got any new recipes you want to try?" Rodin asked.

"Well, I had a new idea for lasagna stuck in my head for a while." I said.

"Sounds good Jack. I was kind of in the mood for pasta today."

"Coming right up, just give me a shot of Jack Daniels. School today was a fucking trial."

He smirked and wordlessly poured the whisky in a shot glass.

"Thanks Rodin." I said as I drank the alcohol.

Bayonetta let go of me as I walked into the kitchen, I put my earbuds in my phone and put on some music while and cooked.

 **Third Person POV**

Once Jack was in the kitchen both Bayonetta and Rodin had serious expressions on their faces.

Rodin sighed.

"That power in the kid is getting stronger and stronger each day, it's almost as strong as you Bayonetta. But the power is sealed it needs some kind of catalyst to come out. Until then it'll just keep building up." he said.

"Do you know any way to take the power out of him?" Bayonetta asked.

"You're asking for a miracle Bayonetta, and not the kind you pulled off one you save Jeanne from Hell." He said

"So you're saying there's a chance."

"I don't quite know, but what I _do_ know is sooner or latter that power is going to attract attention from Inferno and Paradiso and all kinds of other bad shit. Hell, Dante himself said he could sense it when he met the kid a few years back."

"Dammit! There has to be something we can do!"

"Oi, keep your voice down. Not like we want him to hear us."

She sighed.

"Sorry I...I don't know what to do. I'd really like to see him live some form of a normal life."

"We all do. But it's hard to do that in this kind of world. Especially when you've got an unmanifested power like his," Rodin paused, "The scars don't help either."

"How _did_ Jack get those scars anyway?"

"My guess is as good as yours. When I met him four years ago he didn't have as many as he does now. It seems like he gets more almost every day."

"It's depressing really. Has he ever talked to you about it?"

"Not a damn word. The kid puts on a fake smile all the time, but with all the drinking and smoking...kid seems like he's slowly collapsing in on himself - if he hasn't already."

"And that's what I fear the most Rodin."

"All we _can_ do is watch and hope for the best. Sooner or later shit's gonna go down, and he'll be right in the middle of it."

Bayonetta gritted her teeth.

"I'll be damned before I let anyone get their hands on him."

"Well judging by the scars it looks like you're a tad late."

"Dammit Rodin I _will_ bust a cap in yo' ass for real."

"But the kid has had those scars ever since I meet him. And even then the mix of demonic and divine energy mixing in his body was outrageous for a boy his age...and the kid was twelve for fuck sake. I'm actually surprised he didn't blow up."

"You're right, the only reason _I'm_ this strong is because I'm an Umbra Witch. He's just… him."

"Yeah him...the kid _you_ want to bone until the sun comes up."

"I never denied it."

"Order up!" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"We'll talk more later," Rodin assured.

 **Jack's POV**

I walked to the bar counter with three plates in hand and placed one in front of Rodin and Bayonetta.

"I present to you, bacon cheeseburger lasagna. Good luck finding that dish anywhere else. Well except on the internet."

"Looks healthy." Bayonetta said sarcastically.

"Not as bad as the one on Epic Meal Time."

"What?"

I took out my phone and showed her the Fast Food Lasagna - Epic Meal Time video.

"I'm pretty sure I got diabetes just by watching that."

"Bayonetta, you're in a bar called _The Gates of Hell_ , you drink as much as I do, and you're _worried_ about your health right now?" She deadpanned at me and took a bite of the lasagna with a fork I provided.

She flat out _moaned_ in absolute bliss when when she took her first bite. I don't fuck around with my cooking.

I go straight up Sōma Yukihira when it comes to my cooking.

"Mmmmm, fuck my arteries, I'm gonna eat this whole thing."

"You know it's not actually that greasy right?"

"I don't believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I had to drain out enough fat to fuel the sun for another billion years, but the dish itself actually is slightly less greasy than a regular lasagna."

"I'll give it a shot," Rodin chimed in.

He took a fork and ate some of my new dish. I could tell his eyes were widening behind his sunglasses.

"Dayum kid you _really_ outdid yourself this time."

"Thanks, I wasn't sure how it would turn out."

I sat on one of the bar stools and ate along with them.

"So, Jack, has anything strange been going on lately?" Rodin asked all of a sudden

"...No? Should there be?" I asked confused.

"No you're fine kid, just asking."

"Okay… actually wait, did you hear that golf is in the olympics now?"

"What? You're _fuckin'_ kinding me right?"

"I wish."

"Golf isn't even a regular sport why does it get to be an olympic sport?" Bayonetta added.

"I know, right?"

Until midnight Rodin, Bayonetta and I all talked about random shit just having a good time. But all good things must come to an end. I waved Rodin and Bayonetta goodbye as I headed home.

I lit another cigarette as I walked and took a long puff.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something exceedingly absurd was going to happen when I got home.

I arrived at my apartment in about a half hour I live on the top floor and had a _damn_ good view of the city and opened up the door, I turned on the lights and walked in. It was a big place for how cheap rent was. It _used_ to be a shithole before I came in and fixed it up, and I converted one of the three extra rooms I had into a studio to make music. The living room is pretty spacious with a seventy inch plasma widescreen T.V. that I bought on impulse with multiple gaming consoles hooked up to it, a PS3, PS4, and Wii U. I also had a right hand facing sofa and a loveseat with a coffee table in the middle of all of it. All over my apartment were paintings of locations in my dreams that I made myself.

In my bedroom was a california king TEMPUR-Cloud Luxe Breeze, A bookcase filled with occult and fantasy novels, two nightstands on both sides of the bed and two laps for good measure.

And despite all that stuff, I'm still horribly depressed. You would be too if you had to die over and over again every time you took a God damned nap _and_ if everybody in the real world was afraid of you for how you looked.

I sighed, it's been a _long_ fucking day for me a hot bath could do me some good. I headed straight to the bathroom. About twenty minutes later and I was soaking one _very_ much needed hot bath. Just like _everything_ in my apartment the bathroom was big as well. A bit of remodeling here and there and God damn it was like I had a fucking dream house or something.

I was snapped back to reality when a blinding flash of light erupted out of nowhere _in_ the bath, when the light died down I saw the second most crazy thing in my life; topped only by the Moon Presence in The Hunter's Dream.

In the right context, what came out of the light was something you'd love to have in your bathtub. But at the end of a long day, out of what might as well have been a supernova, it was slightly terrifying - it was one _very_ hot girl. The most obvious thing was her bubble pink gum hair. But when I looked at her eyes I noticed that they might as well have been emeralds.

And, she was buck fucking naked.

My eyes widened to the size of baseballs and I couldn't really say anything, even if I wanted to. I should have known not to go full retard today. Never go full retard.

I was so busy up top, it took me a couple seconds to notice that she had a tail. It was thin and black and it had a heart shaped barb on the end, kind of like a succubus.

"Successfully escaped!" the mysterious girl said while she stretched

before she noticed me.

After I calmed down a bit I managed, "So, who are you?" I asked, my face red as a tomato. That was spray painted red. By a crack addict.

"Oh hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm Lala."

"Okay _why_ are you in my bath right now?"

"I teleported!"

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

Lala pointed to her left hand which had and bracelet that had a rabbit like figure on it.

"I used this Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun, it's my own invention."

"You built a teleportation device."

"Yup!"

"That. Is. Awesome." Lala grinned at my price. "But in any case we should probably dry off and get some clothes on."

She nodded cheerfully.

"Just use the one of the towels I have over there."

"Okay." Lala said as she picked up one of the towels and left the bathroom.

I leaned against the wall while sitting in the bath, and processed everything that just happened.

"Just how high am I right now?" I thought out loud to myself, "Might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

I got out of the bath and dried off with a towel and wrapped it around my waist, I left the bathroom and went to my room to get dressed. I walked back into the living room now dressed in black sweatpants and a loose white tank top, Lala was sitting on the sofa still in a towel.

"So, Lala, _why_ did you teleport into my bathroom?" I asked.

"I can't specify the destination but this makes it possible for each living unit to warp a short distance!" Lala said proudly.

"Okay, then _why_ did you teleport naked?"

"For some reason it won't teleport clothes. I haven't really worked out all the kinks yet."

I grunted in acknowledgement.

"I'm...being chased." she said suddenly.

That caught my attention.

"If I didn't teleport I might not have made it, and I figured they wouldn't chase me to Earth."

My eyes widened at "chase me to Earth".

"Earth? You're not from this planet?" I asked genuinely surprised

"Yes, I'm what you people would call an alien."

"Waddaya mean 'you people'?" I asked more because I could finally get to say that then because I was actually offended.

We were brought out of our conversation by the window being smashed by a strange creature.

It was kind of adorable, but only because it was tiny. If the thing were full size it would have been a walking nightmare. It's face was white with no facial features, save for two eyes that were just spirals that looked like someone drew them on. The creature had black, demonic wings that ended in curls and a red tie. Everything else about it was white. It was wearing a white coat that covered its whole body and boots that went up to where the coat covered them.

"Lala-sama!" the creature called out.

"Peke!" Lala cheered. "You're alright!"

"I'm alright Lala-sama, but please you must get dressed. This planet is too cold to be exposing so much skin!" said the being now known as peke.

Lala then threw away her towel shamelessly and in a flash of light she was now in some kind of skin tight magical girl outfit covered everything, yet somehow left little to the imagination. While this was by all means shocking I couldn't help but deadpan at the window.

I sighed. "I'm going to need to fix that aren't I?" I looked back to Lala. "You made _that_ too?"

"Yes," Lala beamed. "This is Peke my close friend and costume robot. Peke this is...um..."

"Jack." I said simply. "My name is Jack Gehrman."

"Hello" a voice came out of Lala's hair clip. "Nice to meet you."

We were brought out of our conversation as two men in suits with tails similar to Lala crashing through whatever remained of my window.

"Really?" I said in a deadpan tone.

One of the men spoke up. "Lala, please stop this foolishness. Running away will not help the situation, please stop this pointless drama!"

"I won't go!" Lala said with her arms crossed.

"We are authorized to use force if needed."

I could see where this was going. I grabbed Lala's hand and ran out of the apartment building as fast as I could. I turned my head while we were running, she was looking at me confused.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked

"Eh, reflex mostly." Seriously, fuck my hero complex.

We ran for good a half hour before we were cornered in the park when one of the men threw a _truck_ in front of us. There was a slow, yet cold rain outside. " _How appropriate,"_ I thought.

"Those fucking hackers!" I yelled in frustration. I was used to this kind of shit in my dreams, but not here.

"Lala-sama, please stop trying to run away from home." one of the goons pleaded.

"Ok, but seriously how did _nobody_ hear that goddamn truck!?" I shouted to myself more than anyone else. It's times like these when I have to wonder about the little things. And not y'know, when I actually have time to do so.

"I don't want to! I'm sick of meeting future husband candidates all day." Lala yelled.

"Fine. But don't say we didn't try to talk it out," goon number two said ominously.

Goon one brought out a phone-like device and dialed in what looked like numbers and put the device up to his ear.

"Hey, Zastin, we found Lala. We're going to need your help with this. No of course we're not going to try using force without _your_ help, you know her inventions." Goon one said.

What I could only describe as a UFO spontaneously appeared overhead. A circular hatch opened up and down came a man in his early twenties. For some reason though, he had white hair, but that wasn't even close to the weirdest thing about him. That award goes to his armor. Seriously, this guy looked like he was going to fight a dragon today. It was grayish, and was segmented in a way that made it look like bone. His shoulder plates looked like he killed a monster, took its feet, and mounted them on his shoulders. They also had ruby red orbs the size of a human head in the middle. The less armored parts of him were a dark, dull blue while his ankle-length cape was purple, almost like a grape.

"Lala," the man I could only assume was Zastin spoke. " Your father is worried, please stop these games and come home!"

"I don't care I will not go home!" Lala shouted definitely.

At this point I had enough and figured out the whole situation. I stepped in front of the two of them.

"Zastin, correct?" I asked, he nodded, "I know you're just doing your job and looking out for Lala's well being, but I think her father kind of jumped the gun when he decided to marry off his daughter. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave."

"Who are you to judge our culture? You didn't even know about it before today!" Zastin spat.

"True, but what I _do_ know is that a girl _runs_ away from home because of an arranged marriage, it's probably not a good sign. Besides I thought is was tradition to marry someone for love _not_ for political power. Also, you kind of came to _my_ planet uninvited and broke my window."

"While I _do_ agree with your views on marriage young man I _must_ bring Lala back home."

Okay now I _really_ hate my hero complex.

"Over my dead body. She should be allowed to marry who _she_ wants"

"Jack..." Lala said in awe.

"Then so be it." Zastin said.

He brought out a silver tube that reminded me of a- **(Shing!)** lightsaber...and it looks sort of like that sword Dante brought with him to The Gates of Hell that one time...oh boy.

I side stepped to avoid being sliced in half. Good God that was fast too, but not anything I hadn't had to deal with in the dream.

One big difference though, _this_ _isn't the dream_ ; which means I'm nowhere near as strong as I would in the dream when I'm in real life. Long story short.

"I'm fifty different shades of fucked," I finished my thought out loud

Zastin stabbed forward and I dodged, I grabbed his outstretched arm and judo threw him into the ground. Hitting that armour will do more harm to me than it will to him, throws are my only hope of beating him; and considering their kind are strong enough to _throw_ _trucks_ my chances of coming out of this alive are beyond slim.

He recovered and started slashing for my vitals. While none of them hit they were all too close for comfort. I was backed into a tree, I moved my head to the side as Zastin stabbed his sword into the tree where my head use to be. I had to duck as he sliced to tree in two, I sweep kicked him making him fall and drop his sword.

I rushed to his now dropped lightsaber ripoff. I held it in the same greatsword stance that I use in the dreams. Okay all I need to do is make him surrender and then everything will be fi- **(Shing!)**

He has a back up! fuck my life!

Zastin and I rushed each other and intercepted each other's strikes.

 **Third Person POV**

Lala was both in awe and concern. To her Jack was just a normal person who shouldn't have been involved in all of this, he was just a normal Earthling, he was nice to her, and she didn't question the scars he had; but here he was helping _her_ someone who randomly dropped into his bathroom. He helped her even though he wasn't obligated to.

But here he was risking his life for her when in fact he could have just walked away and left her. Both Lala and the goons watch as Jack and Zastin assaulted each other with their swords.

Jack side stepped as Zastin slammed his sword into the ground leaving him open. Jack took advantage of this by hitting Zastin in the back of the head with the sword hilt, which did damage, but not much. Zastin suddenly slashed at Jack with his sword, he had no time to dodge and it cut through his tank top making a deep cut in his chest.

Blood poured from Jack's chest like a river.

Lala brought her hands to her mouth, she never thought things were going to go so far she had to do something _anything_ before Jack really did die for her sake. She brought out here device that summoned her inventions, but she didn't have the opportunity to do so as one of the goons snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey give that back! If I don't stop this Jack is going to die!" she pleaded.

"Lala-sama you should have known not to run away. Now you have you involved this young man into the affairs of the Deviluke! The both of you have made your choices _and_ will face the consequences of it!" the goon exclaimed.

Lala struggled in vain as goon two held her in place, she could could only watch helplessly as Jack was fighting Zastin.

Jack knows without a doubt in his mind that he would in fact die, but he had to keep fighting; it wouldn't be the first time he died in combat and he had fought with worse wounds. But this time, he would die for real. Once he closed his eyes now, it was all over. Done. Dead. No more.

Jack was somehow okay with that. His life wasn't all that great anyway. And if he had to go down, he was glad it was because he fought and not because of lung cancer or liver poisoning.

Jack, for all the skill he had, just wasn't able to keep up with Zastin for long. He would get tired, that or his arms would break due to the force of each swing or Zastin's armor would be too much for him.

"What's your name, human?" Zastin asked. "I haven't meet one who's as skilled as a swordsman as you."

"Jack Gehrman," He huffed

" _At least he's a nice murderer,"_ Jack thought, " _there are worse people to be killed by. But I now regret giving Rito that Gatorade_."

"I'll remember that name, for you were a worthy foe Sir Gehrman." Zastin said with a regretful smile.

"Hey, don't act all sad, I'm havin' fun here!" Jack exclaimed his mouth contorted into a slightly sadistic and cruel grin.

Zastin looked right into Jack's eyes, and he didn't like what he saw. The eyes of the young man before him were filled with pain, suffering, sadness and an ungodly amount of hate, these eyes of someone who had been through Hell itself, but had done it so often that he now enjoys the walk. Zastin could only wonder what in the universe could make a child like this, one so twisted and violent, and also with such great skill for a mere human.

Zastin decided this had gone on long enough.

As Jack stabbed forward Zastin grabbed his arm and broke it causing Jack to let go of his sword. He then stabbed Jack in the chest through his heart. Blood spilled from Jack's mouth, he was just thanking Zastin mentally for not making his death more painful than it had to be.

Lala watched in absolute horror as the person who selflessly tried to help her died right in front of her, and it was all her fault.

Today was the day that Lala Deviluke the ever ditzy inventor got a bitter taste of reality.

"JACK!" she shouted in horror.

With a frown Zastin pulled his blood coated sword out of Jack.

As Jack fell to the ground his eyes meet Lala's, he smiled softly as if trying to silently comfort her.

All was silent as Jack laid on the ground, not a sound was made as the young man was surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

The rain poured harder as if God himself was mourning Jack's death.

Lala looked defeated, her eyes were void as if her soul was removed from her body. Her tears were indistinguishable from the rain.

Zastin bowed solemnly to Jack's corpse as he turned to Lala

"What have I done…" Lala whispered to herself.

Lala didn't even have the strength to move as the goons went to drag her into their ship.

Zastin was about to leave when the ground started shaking. They all turned their heads back to Jack's corpse. It was radiating as black and red aura that _screamed_ dread.

The aura suddenly exploded into a giant pillar of fire that was the same color as the aura. The pressure it was emitting was unbelievable if that wasn't enough the ungodly amount of murderous intent coming from whatever this was felt like it was going to crush them. Even Zastin felt the temperature in his body drop when he felt the sheer amount power being produced.

"W-What is this!?" Zastin yelled.

Suddenly the pillar died down into wisps to reveal Jack standing his head hanging down, but he was different than before his arms were wrapped in in what looked like black leather bandages that had the sides red. On his fingers were five inch blood red claws that covered his fingers to the second knuckle.

But something was wrong, something very _very_ wrong.

Lala looked at him, gone was the smile he always wore on his face, it seemed as if a mask was gone and they were now looking at the true Jack Gehrman.

"I see.. even in when I'm awake… God won't let me rest..." he mumbled quietly, as if it were a whisper, but everyone heard him clearly.

Jack turned his head to Zastin and gave him the same look he always had when he died in his dreams. That look made everyone's body go sub zero.

"Apparently we're not done just yet Zastin," Jack said in a dead tone, he reached into his pocket and fished out a pack of cigarettes took one of them and put it in his mouth; Jack snapped his fingers and a small black fire appeared in his hands he used it to light his cigarette and took a long drawn out puff. His face contorted into a sadistic and cruel grin and spoke in the same dead voice.

"Welcome to the horror show kiddies."

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Beginning of The Flame Wars

**Chapter Two: Beginning of The Flame Wars**

 **Third Person POV**

Bayonetta and Rodin exited The Gates of Hell as Jack fought Zastin.

"Welp you and Jack were two of four customers today and you didn't even pay for your shit." Rodin ranted as he locked up his restaurant.

"As if I'd pay for that garbage." Bayonetta retorted.

"You insulted Jack more than me and you're lying. You would sell your soul for his cooking."

"I meant that cat piss you call whiskey."

"Jack Daniels? Oh hell naw, that shit is my elixir!" Rodin defended. "Jack's too. Besides you're just going to put the drinks on Enzo's tab anyway."

"Wait why was Jack drinking?"

"You saw him smoking. Is drinking that much of a stretch?"

"I suppose not but, when did he start drinking?"

"You haven't noticed? Well back in the summer of 1847-"

 **FWOOSH**

A large column of black and red fire originated from the nearby park evaporating all the rain that touched it.

"Rodin" Bayonetta said wide eyed as she stared at the blazing pillar in the middle of the city.

"Yeah." Rodin said coolly as he also stared at the demonic inferno ahead of them.

"That's Jack's energy...right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… Shit."

"Yeah."

"We should probably get to him _before_ Paradiso and Inferno get wind of him."

"Yeah."

And so Bayonetta and Rodin headed over to the park to help Jack. Which was pretty fuckin' fast. They got there just in time see him start the horror show.

 **Jack POV**

I took another puff of my cigarette and looked at my right arm, it was still broken. Only one thing to do now - set the bone.

 ***Crunch***

Lala recoiled a bit. I looked down my shirt at the stab wound. "Man, you got me good."

I used the Old Hunter Bone and "quickened" behind him, turning into black smoke and red embers, I gave him a good ol' kick in the back that sent him flat on his perfect anime face. "Apparently that's what it took for me to git gud."

"J-Jack." I heard Lala said, her voice trembling.

"Don't worry Lala I'll be fine." I said as I materialise a green tinted flask that was glowing a yellowish orange color as if there was a fire going on in it.

The Estus Flask, an undead favorite.

I was actually pleasantly surprised the first time I ever drank estus, tasted _just_ like Sunny D.

I took a swig and watched as my arm and chest heal almost instantly. That never gets old.

Zastin finally got up from the ground, and pointed his sword at me.

"What the Hell was _that!?_ " He shouted.

"You mean me, the heavy metal bonfire, or the teleport?" I asked condescendingly.

Zastin growled in response. "Do _you_ even know?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Well.. yes and no _._ " I took another puff of my cigarette. "I didn't think that would happen _here._ "

"Here?"

"It's a _long_ story." I sighed again. "You know? You'd think after all that talk the Doll said about the waking world I'd be dead now since I'm _in_ the waking world." I mumbled to myself.

I sighed, and walked over to the sword I dropped and picked it up.

 ***Shing***

I frowned, this weapon felt wrong - not that there _was_ anything wrong with it in the first place, it just didn't _fit_ me. Damn it I really wish I was using one of my custom trick weapons instead, but it'll do for now.

I didn't have a dagger so I'll have to improvise and use my claws, wouldn't be the first time I had to do this but that dagger made it so much easier.

I took a relaxed, almost lazy stance, and looked Zastin in the eyes. I smirked, this let's see how he fairs against me now. He was going easy on me before, after all with the strength their packing he could have broken my arms in one sword swing.

But that was then, and _this_ is now.

I point the sword at Zastin

"Come on we've got a fight to finish Zastin." I said while doing the legion etiquette gesture. "This time hit me with your best shot."

Zastin and I blitzed towards each other with incredible speed destroying the ground beneath us.

He went for an overhead swing, while I went to punch him in the gut. My results were better than I expected, I knocked the wind out of him and made him cough up some blood.

I ran a few feet past him and kept up the pressure the only way I knew how with this particular sword style.

The same sword style that earned its particular nickname from me.

The flippy flippy anime sword.

I stabbed my left hand into the ground, I crouched and used my momentum to spin around and slash at Zastin with my sword. He barely had any time to block before my sword impacted his, sparks flew as our swords collided and a crater was made in the ground due to the amount of force put into it.

I ripped my hand out of the ground and lunged at Zastin, as expected he dodged and I once again stabbed my hand into the ground using my momentum to spin myself around and slash at him with the sword causing him the block again.

But this is where I expanded on the sword style the Abyss Watchers created and true cemented this style as, the flippy flippy anime sword.

I ripped my hand out of the ground and rushed Zastin while spinning myself around with the sword. Now usually I'd use the weight of my weapon to carry me, but since the blade is made out of light I'll have to do some more footwork than what would be necessary.

I kept spinning in a counterclockwise motion rapidly clashing with Zastins sword keeping on the defensive while getting few lucky hits in. The I crouched down and jumped towards Zastin, using my center of gravity to turn myself sideways and started to spin extremely fast.

Fast enough to become a blur, continuously striking Zastin faster than he can keep up.

If I could describe what I look like right now...I'd say a Beyblade that was spined sideways.

Once I fell back to the ground I swep kicked Zastin causing him to lose his footing and sending him into the air. I kneed him in the back while he was still airborne.

 ***Crack***

Was the sound of his armour breaking.

I let Zastin get his bearings, wanting to see his reaction.

"How!? This armour is one of the strongest Deviluken alloy!" The otherworldly knight shouted in utter astonishment.

"Well, I always knew I had _some_ sort of hidden power, never knew how to unlock it but I never really cared." I explained. "But as it turned out, one of the most prominent concepts of my dreams was the key."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah it's a bit hard to explain." I turned to Lala and the goons, their jaws were dropped. "Hey Lala."

"Y-Yeah?" She said, that seemed to snap her out of it.

"Do you think you can make a machine that can see into a person's dreams?" I asked.

"Of course I can!" Lala said cheerfully. "I made that when I was seven!"

"That's convenient-"

I side stepped as Zastin smashed his sword into the ground.

"Now that's just rude is what that is." I deadpanned. "Come on Zastin I said _hit me with your best shot!_ Come on man your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower!"

I coated my sword in the Black Flame pyromancy and stabbed it into the ground. And, well it may not be necessary but I shouted the name of my next move like a shonen anime protagonist.

"Black Chaos Storm!"

And then Hell broke loose when black and red pillars of fire followed by molten lava.

 **Third Person POV**

Needless to say Bayonetta and Rodin were both very surprised that Jack had such control over his power.

"Jack may not be _as_ powerful as us but God damn he's got skills." Rodin said in approval.

"Do they pay the bills?" Bayonetta asked very amused.

"Not yours. Now, Enzo's tab, or your pocket money."

"Meh, Enzo's tab it is."

"You really are stone cold."

"So Rodin, do you think we should stop this?" Bayonetta asked. "I mean it's good to see that Jack has good control over his powers, but we should get our answers from him sooner or later...and I prefer sooner mind you."

"Don't worry just enjoy the show for what it is at the moment." Rodin said with an amused smirk.

Bayonetta looked at Rodin confused, but realized what he was talking about when she brought her attention back to the fight.

"OH GOD WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?" Zastin shouted as he ran away from pillars for fire along with giant dark red fireballs. "YOU HACKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"You stabbed me through the chest God damn it!" Jack shouted. "Do you _know_ how much that hurts!? I'd say hacks are justified!"

"COME ON MAN I THOUGHT WE FUCKING OVER THAT!"

"THAT WAS FIVE MINUTES AGO YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I MOVE ON QUICK. YOU SHOULD TOO!"

"IS _THAT_ WHAT YOU TOLD YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!?"

"HEY THERE IS _NO_ REASON TO BRING UP MY PERSONAL LIFE RIGHT NOW!"

Lala had a strained smile on her face when she remembered the many times Zastin broke up with his girlfriends only to get another girl the next two days.

Jack suddenly stopped throwing fire balls and making fire pillars, and looked at Zastin with a shocked expression.

"Dude I was fucking kidding!" Jack shouted. "And besides, you just tried to end _my_ personal life…" he mumbled to himself.

"W-What?" Zastin stuttered confused.

"It's called a comeback God dammit!" Jack shouted in outrage. "Sweet Space Christ man what the Hell is wrong with you!?"

"What? It's common practice back on planet Deviluke."

"No wonder Lala ran away!"

Said pink haired alien snatched her device back from one of the goons. This got Jack and Zastin's attention.

"Is that a flip phone?" Jack asked. "Who uses those anymore."

Jack then realised that he was basically the _only_ person in the city who used a God damned smart phone.

Lala started pushing buttons in a seemingly random order, then a blinding flash of light appeared.

"Transmit!" Lala shouted. "Gogo Vacuum-kun!"

Jack stared blankly at the giant floating mechanical octopus

"I have observed enough betentacled pornagrafic animation of Eastern Origin to predict the unfortunate sequence of events that will transpire henceforth." Jack said in an intellectual tone.

"What!?" Everyone but Lala shouted.

Lala then gave the robot a command that made it start sucking things up with extreme force, first it sucked up Zastin and his goons. And then it started sucking up the park itself and kept going, and going, and going, and going.

"Nevermind I have no idea where this is going." Jack said plainly, thanking the fact that he could use his sorceries to stick himself to the ground. "I expected the anal fuck, but apparently we got the succ." he mumbled plainly.

Jack turned to Lala. "Can you turn that mech off?" he said.

Lala turned to Jack nervously. "It's been so long since I used this invention that I kind of...forgot how to turn it off." she said with a sweat drop.

"Is there always a catch with your inventions?"

"Usually..."

"And how is _this_ thing supposed to look into people's dreams?"

"I designed it to be a heavy duty vacuum cleaner."

"So it's not? Then why'd you summon it?"

She shrugged.

Jack sighed in one final puff of his cancer bullet before he spit it out and let the mech suck it up.

"Do you mind if I blow it up _before_ it tries to suck up the city?"

"Go for it!" Lala said cheerfully.

Jack extended his arm at the mech and launched a Great Chaos Fireball at it, this unsurprisingly caused it to explode. Zastin and his goons fell down moments later covered in soot.

"Owwwwww" they all said in unison.

"That hurt more than my pride…" said Zastin in a subdued manner.

Jack shrugged. "Well it's about time I head home, I still have to fix that damn window." he said to himself as he started walking back to his apartment. Zastin decided it was for the best to let him go.

He didn't get five steps away before he collapsed, much to everyone's shock.

 **Jack POV 15 hour latter**

I slowly opened my eyes from being knocked out. I a pair of emerald green eyes filled with joy looking back at me.

It was Lala.

And she was naked. Well it could have been worse.

"Morning Honey Bunny Bu bear"

"What?…" I asked confused

"We're engaged!" Lala said with an ungodly amount of enthusiasm

"What!?..." Never mind. This was as bad as it could get.

"Also my father said that if you break my heart he's going to destroy your planet!" she said cheerfully again.

Ok, this _had_ to be as bad as it gets.

Fuck you Murphy's law!

It was _way_ too early for this shit.

 _Screw it… this could still be worse._

I hugged Lala and collapsed back into the bed went back to sleep. I should end up in Lothric this time around.

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. DISCONTINUED

**Okay, I know this wasn't what you guys were expecting, but it has to be done and I'm going to explain why I'm ENDING this story.**

 **First reason, the MC himself, Jack Gehrman.**

 **Oh, boy! Where do I begin? Well, seeing as this was my third story** _ **ever**_ **and The Greatest Show Unearthed was still an ongoing story at that point, I was still in that "the edgier, the better" sort of phase. Christ almighty, Jack's character design looks like the shit I'd draw in Junior year of high school, which, to be fair, I was in high school when I wrote this story.**

 **Now I'm in college, so my "taste" is** _ **slightly**_ **less horrendous.**

 **I don't like how I wrote my OC, Jack, in this story.**

 **Let's all be real here, he's completely bland and uninteresting, and a straight-up Gary Stu. Not to mention his interactions with Yui were because I was high on my hate boner for tsunderes at the time. Nowadays, I'd just troll her and leave it at that. There's not much to say about Jack in this story because there isn't much there at all with his character. He's just so… bland compared to how I write Jack in my newer stories.**

 **And having go through Boletaria, Lordran, Drangleic, Lothric,** _ **and**_ **Yharnam every day for the rest of his life since he was five years old, no, he'd be the** _ **most**_ **depressing, and justifyingly suicidal person on the face of the Earth. That or catatonic.**

 **Having the story be a crossover between every Soulsborne game along with Bayonetta, Devil May Cry,** _ **and**_ **DOOM 2016, was a mistake! By the second chapter, I had no fucking clue what I was doing and how the actual hell I was going to make this story work.**

 **Honestly, I'm disappointed with myself when rereading this. I couldn't believe I wrote this after the bloody** _**masterpiece**_ **that The Eldritch Gamer is.**

 **If you're thinking I'm going to rewrite this, then you're out of luck, sorry.**

 **I'm heading back to the drawing board… writing board? Fuck it, whatever!**

 **I do like To Love Ru, but with Rito being the way he is, he's not a compelling protagonist. And I just can't comprehend how he's not jaded as all fuck by chapter** _ **50**_ **of the original manga. I think by that point, anyone else in his shoes would be more cynical and jaded than Heroic Spirit EMIYA, and that's saying something.**

 **So, here's the new story idea.**

 **To Love Ru X Bloodborne (Maybe a bit of the Cthulhu Mythos and Nyaruko: Crawling with Love in there, not sure.)**

 **Bloodborne on its own work fantastically with the world of To Love Ru because of one word: Aliens.**

 **Aliens, my dudes! To Love Ru has a ton of different alien species that I could play around with.**

 **Basically, the plot boils down to throwing Rito into Yharnam before canon starts, have him kill The Moon Presence and become a Great One, then unleash him on the unsuspecting universe of To Love Ru, hilarity and madness ensues.**

 **Another similar plot I could do is go all Self-Insert of its ass like I did with Date A Dreamer and Date A Dreamer: Reborn, this version would include Cthulhu Mythos and Nyaruko: Crawling with Love.**

 **Why Cthulhu Mythos and Nyaruko: Crawling with Love? Because if I just put in Bloodborne and make Rito, and or myself, a Great One, there would be fewer stakes in the story than a vegan convention.**

 **Gin and Yami's Darkness form wouldn't mean shit! Gin may be the ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy and Yami when in Darkness mode, is walking Exterminatus, but none of that means** _ **shit**_ **when you throw in things like Outer Gods and Great Ones.**

 **None of the heavy hitters of the To Love Ru world would be able to put up a fight against Great One Rito, much less and Great Old One or Outer God.**

 **So, yeah.**

 **On one hand, throw Great One Rito in To Love Ru and enjoy the chaos.**

 **Or.**

 **Self-Insert where the Lovecraft world is fused with To Love Ru, and Earth is considered the most dangerous place in the universe solely because the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods have a fetish for fucking with humanity royally and don't take too kindly to outsiders. Their eyes turn to me when the new kid rolls up onto the block.**

 **Well, those might be what I decide to write next.**

 **What do you guys think?**


End file.
